Kaliko
" In nature, he's a God, but truly a tri-blood and his vampiric powers are off the charts, his speed surpasses mine and his strength makes me want to die....When I fight him I wish, I could die " -Tukoya about Kaliko Kaliko a.k.a Kala '''is the offspring of Kanji and Sanea Komo-Caradia, he is a rare Nogitsune/Demon/Human/Primordial Witch tri-blood and posses no weakness of Demons, due to his human side. Kaliko is the reincarnation of the god of supreme destruction and dark, violent , the Destroyer; Somo-Mikoto, he is entirely stronger than a high-ranking demon, and physically powerful. Kaliko is also the reincarnation of the Almight God; Izanagi. Capricious and vain, he is the most powerful of all the demon/humans. He travels in the wind and can strike down his victims in an instant. It is said those who are about to die by his hand can glimpse his long silky black hair swirling in the mist a second before they die and at the instant of their death, the last vision they hold is his merciless pale swirling eyes. A god of contradictions, he tends to be loving and kind in one breath and then brutal and cold in the next. No one, not even his father, is safe from his wrath. His powers include such as control the elements, see the future, absorb god powers, and time travel. Appearance Kaliko is described as being purely handsome, his jet black hair the color of black silk and dark blue eyes, he looks like someone, I know. Someone I felt and people constructed temples to long ago, when mankind was closer to the gods in heaven and the forgotten creatures the earth. His translucent pale skin, and his skinny frame despite his father being well-built, Kaliko glows a crimson red and has fangs, a hint of his vampiric genes, his eyes flash all black, he is slim. He rapidly grows. Personality Kaliko is an impartial entity and was completely devoid of feelings or even ideals as he stayed impartial and almost ambivalent to the constant wars that were waged around it by mankind. But as the god became Kaliko, it was singular in its goal: to kill all of his enemies and destroy them, Matsunao noted, this form of singularity in its mindset made it impossible for those to sense it through such means such as involving detecting negative emotions or even energy due to its vast power. Individuals in natural power forms are best able to gain some sense of the child's power, and even then it appears unmeasurable and overwhelming; A general; Kzuka likens Kaliko to be an innate force of nature.But the Kaliko appears to be a omnipotent being, like other rare characters in Tsunami. Food Kaliko '''is a young demon and does not require much, being a dormant vampire, he still remains powerful, being young, he does require human blood and is estimated to be around 8 ounces of blood a day. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Transcendence'- The existence or experience beyond the normal or physical level. This level is acheived after he was in the dark world, everything was dark and evil beings attacked him without mercy, they eventually lost to Kaliko. *'Super Strength- '''Kaliko's strength is far above, most demons, but he is pretty rare, being extrordinary. He was able to stop a large train with one hand, a bullet train at that. He is broke a demon's neck with one hand during training. *'Super Speed- Kaliko is incredibly fast, he was able to stop the beast, Karnex within a 5-second break. Kaliko caught, Leon's foot during their battle, and broke his ankle simply. Kaliko proved he's the fastest and out ran Leon in battle. *'''Immortality: The amazing ability of eternal life and youth, he basically undestructible, and can survive the hardest challenges. *'Healing Factor': The supernatural ability to heal all illnesses, injuries, and wounds at superhuman speed. He could be shot, but easily healed with no problem and survived, atomic bomb, that took off many body parts. *'Hypnotism:': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Night Vision': Ability see in total darkness. *'Levitation:' He can float and fly for as long, as he wishes and undeniably uses it to his advantage. *'Voice-Induced Manipulation': The supernatural ability allows to speak in heightened distances. *'Heightened Senses(Sight, Hearing, Touch, Smell, Taste): '''He could be a long distance, and still hear a buzz. He also could hear ants from the ground, walking. Ever since his new abilities have been enhanced, he has been much better. *'Transparent- 'Kaliko becomes invincible and can fly, not the Kamui, just nothing physical could touch him. Other Abilities *'Psychic Powers '-Kaliko in nature is a God of Destruction, so he posses all the abilities. However, Kaliko was the only god other than Izanagi seen being able to perform the following, and given that he was a powerful and gifted Witch/Demon Hybrid prior to finding out his powers, it is unclear whether or not these abilities are generic to the species or simply unique to Kaliko. *'Illusions '- Possibly their most threatening ability, Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. Kaliko for example once made these illusions convincing enough to actually make an Angel like Leon believe that he's on the verge of death after Kaliko put the holy demon dagger in him. *'Voice Mimicry '- When they use their illusions to appear as someone else, Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want, using their voice in addition to their appearance. *'Telepathy '- Immortals have the ability to read the thoughts and minds and memories of another person. However, there seems to be a limit to how fast they can fully read someone's mind, as Kaliko failed to realize that Chuzuru was on to him until it was too late. *'Dream Manipulations '- Immortals can control dreams and subconscious. Immortals can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Psychic Pain Infliction '- Similar to witches, with their illusions and telepathic powers, Immortals are able to inflict illusion psychic pain on their victims as shown when Kaliko attacked Gloria and Konomo. By extension of this power, Kaliko made the entire death village think they were suffocating to death, as a psychic illusion to there body. *'Mind Compulsion '- Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, and even extremely powerful witches such as Artoa, even while they are on a protection ability. They are even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Godly Reflexes '''- Kaliko possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. bob.jpg|Kaliko as a grown up